Miss me when I'm gone
by Twixygal
Summary: The power puff girls earn a living as club singers and also as famous models. They soon find love. The rowdy ruffs soon get jealous of how many people see their girlfriends indecently dressed. What will happen? Buttercup and butch story.
1. Chapter 1

**_buttercups_**_ pov_

_I had my usual stage chills as I sashayed onto the clubs stage in a tiny revealing cocktail dress with both sides slit open. My butterfly's started partying in my stomach .At least I both of my sisters were there with me._

_when I reached the centre of the stage I kicked my legs and screamed_

Woo hoo!

Baby where you been, it's half past ten.

Oh, look you're late again.

Busy day, got a lot on your mind?

You should hear about mine.

A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing

Were kissing on the corner in the pouring rain.

Turned my head to get a better view

Oh Lord, help me it was you.

I jumped on the table Mitch was at as he tried to kiss me I pushed him away.

Didn't love me

I ain't no fool

Didn't love me

No, no, no, no.

Love, love you let me down

Making this too easy

Love, Love you let me down

Think you should be leaving

Love, love you let me down

Let me down

No you wont string me along

You better be moving on

Giddy on up

Giddy on out

i lay down on the table as I saw Mitch trying to escape but being blocked by some men.

(Oh I ain't finished. Sit back down.)

_I sashayed up to him_

Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk.

Mmm, there's a pep in your walk

Smiling a lot when you look at your phone

There's a change in your tone.

I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts

I don't wear Bath and Body Works

Should've seen the signs you were sneakin' around

She must be the number on the napkin I found.

Didn't love me

I ain't no fool

Didn't love me

No, no, no, no.

Love, love you let me down

Making this too easy

Love, Love you let me down

Think you should be leaving

Love, love you let me down

Let me down

Oh you wont string me along

You better be moving on

Giddy on up

Giddy on out

_Bubbles ,blossom and I crowded around him._

Oh let me tell you

I guess you could say that I was blind

I was blinded by my love (uh-huh)

I did everything for you

And now push has come to shove

So lets call the spade to spade

Was it worth the price you paid? (uh-uh)

Now I am done, I'm the lucky one

And you can sleep in the bed you've made.

_we laughed_

Didn't love me

I ain't no fool

Didn't love me

No, no, no, no.

Love, love you let me down

Making this too easy

Love, Love you let me down

Think you should be leaving

Love, love you let me down

Let me down

Oh you wont string me along

Love, love you let me down

Making this too easy

Love, Love you let me down

Think you should be leaving

Love, love you let me down

Let me down

You wont string me along

You better be moving on

Giddy on up

Giddy on out

"it's over Mitch " I hissed.

bubbles and blossom were with boomer and brick. I was with Mitch until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**buttercups pov**

after packing for our tour we headed to the rowdy ruffs house to kill six hours.

when we arrived bubbs and bloss embraced boom and brick with kisses whilst I just hugged my best friend butch. I gave butch a we need to talk look. He nodded in response "guy we will be back in a jiffy we're going out for a walk" he informed and pulled me outside.

"so.." Butch urged.

"I don't know how to say this but...

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

by the time I had finished butch was speechless.

"I'm so sorry butch just forget it you don't have to.."

he cut me off by placing his soft lips on mine.

"I love you buttercup,I saw your performance."

i giggled and playfully hit him. "Let's go back I need to get ready.

by the time we arrived buttercup and bubbles were doing each other's make up.

"come here bc we got to go in an hour!" Bubbles shrieked.

"ok ok bubbs . Keep your knickers on!" I huffed as I sat down and got my make up done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buttercups pov**

After 2 months of my modelling tour we returned . I was so excited to see butch again. So excited that by the time I got there I through my bags on the floor and hugged him.

at first he looked startled but soon realised it was me. He laughed ,picked me up and spun me around.

"we've got some catching up to do !" Butch exclaimed pulling me into his car.

"where are we going?"I asked .

"reteraunt"he replied.

before I knew it we were out of butch's car and in a fancy romantic restaurant with a beautiful view of the night sky.

He stared at me and I stared back, then blushed. "We're missing some music" I giggled.( he's totally gonna propose!)

butch went pale. "What's wrong?"I asked. "I'm tone death! "he replied.

"No silly! I will sing !" I was now laughing hysterically.

He joined in ,but immediately stopped. He looked serious .Buttercup I need to talk to you...

We both know why we're here  
I see it in your eyes  
I guess, it calms my fear  
To know it's not a surprise

I thought one look at you  
Looking like a dream come true  
Would leave me speechless  
Like you always do

But now, we're wide awake  
We've got some plans to make  
Let's take some action, baby

So, baby, give me your hand  
I've got some dreams to make true  
I've got the future all planned  
It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious with you

"I never thought that I" I started singing before interrupted .

Oh honey, I'm not finished  
"Oh, sorry" I replied.

Since, I was two or three  
My life was planned out neat  
I'd get my law degree, yeah  
And then win my senate seat

A big white house back east, oh, oh  
All of the amenities, yeah  
Three kids, at least  
Just like the Kennedy's

Here's where our lives begin  
Our lives begin  
Just where do you fit in?  
"Fit me in" I said desperately.

I'll break it down now, baby  
So, baby, give me your hand  
Oh, here's my hand, here's my hand  
I've got some dreams to make true

We both have dreams to make true  
I'll know that you'll understand  
Oh yes, I understand  
It's time to get serious, time to get serious with you

Serious, serious  
Gotta wake up and take our journey  
Serious, serious  
I'm telling you as a future attorney, oh, oh

You want the moon and sky  
Then take it, don't be shy, hey  
Baby, that's why you and I  
You and I should break up

"Hey, baby, I'll give you my hand baby  
What? You're breaking up with me?  
I thought you were proposing" I gasped between sobs as he helped me to my seat.

Baby, if I'm gonna be a senator when I'm thirty  
I'm gonna need somebody, serious  
Less of a Marilyn, more of a Jackie, serious  
Somebody classy and not too tacky

What?  
Okay, that came out wrong  
Baby, let's both be strong

I mean, we've known all along  
"Just shut up, what does that mean  
I'm not a Jackie?  
I'm not serious? But I am seriously in love with you" I cried and ran out to butch's house to get my stuff.

"Baby, my future's all planned  
I've got some dreams to make true  
I thought that you'd understand  
It's time to get serious, time to get serious, check please." I heard butch sing.


	4. Chapter 4

**buttercups pov**

I burst into the rowdy ruff boys house sobbing hysterically. my sisters and therowdy ruff boys ran up to me as I grabbed my bag.

before I could exit boomer had locked the door. "Open it," I growled.

"spill" bubbs said.

I sighed " he's gonna miss me when im gone.

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

he's gonna miss me when I'm gone

He's gonna miss me by my hair

he's gonna miss me everywhere,

He's gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest view

It's got mountains, it's got rivers

It's got woods that give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

He's gonna miss me when I'm gone

He's gonna miss me by my walk

He'll miss me by my talk

he'll gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

These feet weren't built to stay too long

And I'll go there on my own

But you'll miss me when you're home

It's for you, dear, that I sing this song

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

He's gonna miss me when I'm gone

He's gonna miss me by my hair

He's gonna miss me everywhere

He's gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

He's gonna miss me when I'm gone

He's gonna miss me by my walk

He'll miss me by my talk

he's gonna miss me when I'm gone


	5. Chapter 5

**butchs pov**

I saw buttercup walking hand in hand with that MITCH guy ,damn I felt like I was gonna throw up. I walked furiously to my house and into the bathroom.

i put both hand on the basin and thought,

Everywhere I go

Everything I do

Reminds me of you

Just a picture on the wall

I'm surrounded by it all

Gotta walk before I fall, yeah

Fall out, out on the street

Streetlight, light up for me

So far from where I used to be

When she was mine

Everything was easy

Everything was simple

Never felt so good

When she was mine

I wanted to remember

Never missed a second

Now I wish I could forget

Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah

When she was mine, mine, yeah

What I miss the most

Is talking up all night

We laughed until we cried

Now I'm breaking at the seams

Dropping to my knees

Nothing left of me, no

Like stone turned into dust

My heart wasn't enough

So far from where I used to be

When she was mine

Everything was easy

Everything was simple

Never felt so good

When she was mine

I wanted to remember

Never missed a second

Now I wish I could forget

Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah

When she was mine, mine, yeah

When she was mine

Wonder if she's out there

Wonder where she goes, she goes

Wonder what she's doing

Will I ever know, yeah

Everything was easy

Everything was simple

Never felt so good

When she was mine

I wanted to remember

Never missed a second

Now I wish I could forget

Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah

When she was mine, mine, yeah

I'm down on my knees

Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her, yeah

I tried to forget

But I need her, but I need her, but I need her

I'm down on my knees

Gotta see her, gotta see her, gotta see her

I tried to forget

But I need her, but I need her, but I need her.

When she was mine.

i splashed water onto my face repeatedly until I was sure I wasn't going to cry.

i called up princess to find out if she wanted to hook up.(just to make buttercup jealous)

**a year later buttercups pov**

I saw butch walking with princess hand in hand. I shivered at the feeling as Mitch gave me his jacket and put his arm around me thinking I was cold.

i swear butch looked at me for a couple of seconds. I heard butch asking princess to be his girlfriend. My whole world turned upside down. But sure I'm with Mitch now.

All of this time I planned I'd be patient and  
You would love me again  
You'd come to respect my mind and at last you'd find  
You could love me again

And I have turned my whole world upside down  
Trying not to let you go  
Watching you walk away is like a fatal blow

i felt Mitch tap my back and Mitch pointed to the list of top 2014 models world wide.

Whoa! Is that my name up on that list?  
Does someone know that I exist?  
Is this a mistake? Am I even awake?  
Pinch me now to make sure

Ow! Yes, that's my name in black and white  
Maybe I'm doing something right  
Wow! I feel so much better than before

Butchie, sorry I've been a pest  
But I guess my best was not working with you  
But looks like I've found a cure  
And I so look forward to working with you  
What? Working with who?

Hey, remember when we spent spring break  
In the hot tub every night  
We said nothing else could ever feel so right  
Well, this might!

Seeing my name up on that list  
That beats the first time that we kissed  
You thought I was dumb  
But I think that somebody's judgment was poor

Seeing my name in black and white  
It's like making love with you all night  
No wait, it feel so much better, hello, much better  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, much better  
'Cause I am so much better than before

Yes, she's so much better than before  
Yes, she's so much better than before

Maybe she's what you prefer  
But hey, last year I was her  
Maybe you will change your mind  
But you might look up to find

I've gone on to better things  
Better jobs or bigger rings  
I don't have the time to cry

I'm too busy loving my name up on that list  
Kind of a cool, ironic twist  
Who else can I tell? Hoo! Wait, where's my cell?  
Mom will fall on the floor

Hey mom!  
Look at my name in black and white  
Your daughter's doing something right  
I feel so much better

I'll be there on Monday, 9 o'clock  
And we will see who walks the walk  
No, no, I can't wait, I will be there at 8  
When they unlock the door

Oh, oh! I'll even dress in black and white  
See, I have not begun to fight  
And you'll go, oh, much better and oh, much better  
And soon all y'all gotta know much better

I am so much better  
I am so much better  
I am so much better than before!

With that Mitch and I ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

**buttercups pov**

I was walking listening to my MP3 player as I jogged in my green sports bra and black track suit bottoms my hair was in a ponytail and I wore some trainers for footwear.

as I jogged I noticed a familiar couple kissing. I took off my MP3 player earphones as I walked to take a closer look. It was Mitch and Vanessa from my high school.

"unbelievable" I said shaking my head before I turned to walk away.

" ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"Mitch lied.

"no it isn't"I hissed turning to him. "We were never meant to be."

i ran to the other side of the park sat there and cried.

"What's wrong butterfly?" Asked a familiar voice. It was butch.

"get lost butch" buttercup growled.

"WHY CANT YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE !"butch exclaimed

"butch I'm not a toy and you know what...

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

'Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

"buttercup I promise just give me one mor chance!"butch begged.

"fine" buttercup huffed walking away.

butch could want help but smirk


End file.
